


you're adorable

by boba_macchiato



Category: 1TEAM (Band)
Genre: Airplane, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Boys, tired rubin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boba_macchiato/pseuds/boba_macchiato
Summary: but really, the only reason junghoon took that video on the plane was just so he could remember how cute rubin looked sleeping against his shoulder.orwhat happened after junghoon filmed that short video on the plane to chicago
Relationships: Lee Junghoon/Lee Rubin
Kudos: 14





	you're adorable

**Author's Note:**

> based on this 1team tv episode!! it was too cute to not do anything with  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9C2WZaYzcIw

sure, updating their fans on this tour was important, but really, the only reason junghoon took that video on the plane was just so he could remember how cute rubin looked sleeping against his shoulder. junghoon didn’t mind, of course, he loved being used as a pillow. besides that, rubin just looked so calm in that state, too. it wasn’t a sight junghoon would be willing to share with anyone else, but this time in particular was one he didn’t want to forget.

the video wasn’t long, only about a minute and a half, but it was full of sleepy rubin, one of junghoon’s favorite things. not that he liked it when rubin was tired, not at all, but he was just too adorable to resist. in the moment he’d looked down at rubin before he was startled awake, junghoon had to remind himself that the camera was rolling. as much as he wanted to smother the older male in kisses right then and there, he couldn’t. the mask he was wearing and the camera filming were enough to remind him of his restrictions.

junghoon listens intently to every tired word tumbling from rubin’s lips, then simply just lets him rest his head against his shoulder once more. he was more than happy to provide that support, though ends the video after promising he’d sleep a little more before they land in chicago. once he sets the camera back on his lap, though, his gaze immediately turns back to rubin, only to notice him with his face turned towards the crook of junghoon’s neck and shoulder. the younger male smiles beneath his mask, then hooks a finger under it to pull it under his chin.

“hey,” junghoon speaks up, gently gripping rubin’s chin and making him look up to meet his eyes. the older male hums tiredly in question, grinning softly. “you’re adorable.”

“that’s the only reason you took that video, hm?” rubin asks, calling out the younger immediately, only smiling wider at junghoon’s blush.

“maybe,” junghoon mutters, glancing away for a moment before surging back down to press a quick peck to rubin’s lip, then smiling at his whine. “go back to sleep,” the younger mutters, smiling again as rubin grumbles and settles back against junghoon’s shoulder.

“you sleep too,” rubin mutters, letting his eyes slip shut as he drifts off again right away, leaving junghoon to watch him with adoration in his eyes, before finally looking away. he leans back against the seat, pulling the mask back up over his mouth and nose as he closes his eyes. his head tilts to rest against rubin’s and that’s all it takes for junghoon to succumb to sleep again, with his favorite person right by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> writing about these boys really hits different after meeting them aaaaa :(  
> they're all so amazing and beautiful and sweet and kind and w o w  
> the chicago concert was amazing and now i miss them so much i sob
> 
> anyway yes i hope you enjoyed this drabble!! that video was adorable and tbh i ship those two so hard, they're always being cute with each other so it's hard not to. they're my ult ship even tho i don't publish most of my work including them D: its okay one day they'll be published
> 
> twt: @boba_macchiato  
> ig: @junghoon.lovebug


End file.
